Coming of the Tempest
by alliance
Summary: Soon after the fall of RAPT, a group of Americans come in search of Meg. It seems they know about things that are afoot and more dangerous than even RAPT was. Rated T for later chapters. R&R plz. Currently on hiatus. Sorry people.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: Burst Angel is the exclusive property of Gonzo and this fanfic is not ment to take any claim of the series from the production company. I claim only this fanfic and the characters listed at the end of each chapter.

A New Life

It's been a week since RAPT and ZERO have fallen from power in Tokyo, Japan, but Meg, a girl that lost her best friend as RAPT headquarters was destroyed. Meg was standing there, admist the cleaning crews, watching them work to clear away the rubble and other debris from the area. She was wearing a zipped up red coat over a tight fitting black top, red chaps reaching down to mid-thigh, and a pair of black panty-like shorts. Meg's waist-length aubern hair swayed in the gentle breeze as her bring blue eyes surveyed the work before her. The cleaning crews were dressed in hardhats as well as orange vests while they worked, moving the wreckage quickly. "A pity, isn't it?" a voice comes from behind Meg's right shoulder. Turning, Meg whips out a pistol from her hip and points it straight at the man's head.

"What do you mean?" she demands, her eyes locking with his dark aviator sunglasses. The girl couldn't see into the man's eyes, and he was wearing a formal-looking grey suit and hat. Reaching into his jacket, Meg tightens her grip on the pistol as he pulls out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Come now, Meg. I'm not an idiot. If I wanted to hurt you, why would I let you know I was here? Wouldn't that be foolish?" he says, putting a cigarette into his mouth and lights it up. "I'd've just shot you if that was my intention."

"Who are you?" she asks, turning back towards the fallen tower and returns the gun to it's holster. Chuckling the man reaches back into his jacket and tucks the previous two items away.

"My name I am not allowed to release at this time, but I am known as Onimusha." he says, pulling a large handgun from the other side of his jacket. "I assume your weapons are 9mm." Turning, Meg looks at the man, her eyes narrowing.

"It is none of your concern, Onimusha." she says crossly, looking down the barrel of the large-barreled pistol. "I thought you said you weren't going to shoot me?"

"Well now, Meg. If I did that, I'd be out an ally." the man smiles, turning and points the gun skyward.

"What makes you think I'd be an ally of yours?"

"Well, would you rather be on your own? Jo'd not appreciate you dying like this." At this, Meg whips towards Onimusha and pushes her weapon into his cheek.

"Don't talk like you know her!" Meg nearly growls at him. "You don't know Jo!" Chuckling he pushes the weapon down and pulls away his sunglasses, revealing a pair of black eyeballs with white pupils, the red veins a stark contrast to the blacks of his eyes, as well as the white irises and the red pupils.

"I know Jo. I know what she was supposed to be. The question is, do _you_ know who and what she is?" Onimusha asks, his dark and unique eyes staring into Meg's.

"Man, you're really creeping me out. Put those sunglasses back on!" Meg shivvers, feeling something crawling up her spine as he replaces the sunglasses. "What do you mean, 'know who and what Jo is'?"

"If you want to know, you must follow me." he states and turns, starting towards a grey SUV. "Jo, the Genocide Angel. She is..." Onimusha falls silent and turns his head back towards her. "Angels and Demons go hand in hand. That is all I am allowed to say." Blinking, Meg moves quickly towards him, now confused. "Meet me here in two days at sunset. If you choose to come, your life will change forever." Stepping into the SUV Onimusha gives a wave to Meg and drives off.

"What a... wierd man." Meg says as the man speeds away. Once his SUV's out of sight, she turns back to the workers, pulling her jacket tighter around herself and shivvers, feeling the wind picking up. "Today's such a strange day."

* * *

The street was much differant in the nighttime, many of the lights had been destroyed when RAPT HQ was. Meg was very careful, even so much as to have one of her weapons drawn as she approached the area she'd seen the strange Onimusha at. Slowly she moves into the light of an overhead streetlamp. "Ahh, good. You've come." Onimusha's voice comes from behind Meg, causing her to spin around and fire. Seeing her move like that, he knew she was going to attack, and he dives to the side, coming up into a roll inside the light. "It's me, Meg. Don't shoot." A shot comes quickly and hits Meg's outstreached pistol. "Damnit Silver! I told you don't shoot!" Onimusha looks up into the distance where a slight gleam of metal can be seen as Meg's weapon falls to the groundf with a noisy ringing clatter.

"Sorry, Onimusha. Thought you were talking to her." comes a gruff voice as a man walks towards them, a sniper rifle atop his shoulder. Meg crouches down, lifting the pistol and holstiers it to her hip. "So, this's the famous Meg, huh? She doesn't look like much."

"You were atop my Jimmy, weren't you, Silver?" grinning the new one nods and reaches a hand up, brushing his short red hair from his eyes. Silver's suit was not much differant from Onimusha's, save that it was more of a brighter greyish-silver than the neutral grey the other's was.

"Hey, you said get into a comfortable position. So, I did." Silver says, bringing the sniper down and begins unloading it. "Besides, if I left, what would happen if you screwed up? I don't want to go back to ONE. You remember what happened when Ion returned without Blade, don't you?" this brings a nod from Onimusha, but it was leaving Meg confused.

"ONE? Ion? Blade? Who the hell are you people?" she demands. Turning from her, Silver and Onimusha start towards where the former had emerged.

"We'll explain later, Meg. About ONE. Maybe about the connection to the other. We are allowed that, right Silver?" Onimusha asks, climbing into the SUV and waits for Meg to join them. Slowly, still a bit skeptical about the two, Meg moves after them, climbing into the passanger side, infront of Silver and beside Onimusha.

* * *

Late that next morning, near noon, Meg and Onimusha were leaning against the railing of a large ship. Onimusha had been explaining everything he was allowed to for the past hour. "So, let me get this straight. You, that crazy sniper guy steering this thing, and this boat are all part of an American organization called ONE?" Meg asks, drawing a nod from him. 

"Yes. We, that is, ONE and ZERO.." this drew an alarmed glance from Meg. "Don't worry, we're not a part of ZERO. If anything... well, if anything, ONE and ZERO are opposites."

"Opposites?" nodding, Onimusha turns around and leans against the railing with the small of his back. "In what ways are ONE and ZERO opposites?"

"That is highly classified. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you." he says regretably. "However, you might be able to learn. But, there are things not even the angels themselves know."

"You're telling her bordering too much, Onimusha." a female voice comes from the side. Meg turns, looking at the newcomer.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Justice? I thought you were supposed to be blind?" he jokes. Frowning the woman comes up to him and sends a swift knee to his stomach, causing Onimusha to drop to his knees. Justice was, as the saying goes, seemingly blind, for she wore a brown cloth over her eyes as well as a brown suit with a black shirt and brown tie.

"Damn, do all of you guys dress in suits or something?" Meg asks, drawing a laugh from the crouched down Onimusha.

"I'll let you two get to know eachother. Meg, this's Justice. She's the heavy artillery." he says before pushing to his feet and starts towards a door, waving absently at the two women.

"How can you be heavy artillery without being able to see?" she turns towards Justice, who had pulled a small curved scimitar and had the point of it against Meg's throat.

"I'm not blind. My eyes are sensitive to the light. That's why I wear this fabric. And, I am the heavy artillery because I use this as well as the sword." Justice pulls back her jacket, showing a long-barreled handgun in her jacket. "Shotgun slugs. Onimusha has Fifties, and Silver's the sniper. ONE teams are comprised of three members: Heavy, Accuracy, and Speed. ONE teams are also called 'HAS'. Anything you want to ask?" she assumed that Meg'd have questions about ONE, but not what she asked.

"How do you know Jo?" Justice kept silent for several minutes.

"Genocide Angels. Genocide Demons." she says plainly. At this, Meg's eyes widen some in surprise.

* * *

Endnotes:

Yeah, I know. It's really short, isn't it? But, as above, and promised, a brief Original Character introduction:

Onimusha: A high-ranked warrior of ONE. His partners are Silver and Justice.

Silver: A mid-ranked warrior of ONE. His partners are Onimusha and Justice.

Justice: A high-ranked warrior of ONE. Her partners are Onimusha and Silver.

Ion and Blade: Late warriors of ONE. Blade was killed on a mission, and Ion was executed because of his carelessness of letting his partner die.


	2. Undercover

Disclaimer: Burst Angel is the exclusive property of Gonzo and this fanfic is not ment to take any claim of the series from the production company. I claim only this fanfic and the characters listed at the end of each chapter.

Undercover

"Genocide Angels. Genocide Demons." Justice repeats, watching the expression on Meg's face grow even more surprised. "You're getting it now, aren't you? ONE and ZERO. Two halves to the same coin, knowing next to nothing of eachother, yet working on mirror projects. It's oddly amusing, isn't it?" she smirks, turning to watch the girl.

"Oh gods, Justice. Are you giving her that binary and coin speech already?" Silver's gruff voice comes from the doorway Onimusha had disappeared into. "Pay her no mind, Meg. That's the speech she gives to all newbies." Justice begins laughing.

"Besides, if the Angels are as bad as that, what do you think the Demons'd be like?" she nods, sheathing her scimitar and looks down onto the moving ocean below her. "I wonder what hell is like?"

"Goddamn, Justice!" Silver slams a fist into the railing beside him, causing Meg to nearly jump away. "You always look for some excuse to get yourself killed!"

"W-wait..." Meg steps away now, looking between them. "You're suicidal, and you're alright with it?" both nod. "You're crazy..." Silver nods again, and Justice just shrugs.

"You've got to be crazy to become part of ONE willingly." Justice says, drawing a hearty laugh and nod from Silver.

"Yes, you've got that right." he turns to watch over the water and lock his eyes onto the horizon.

* * *

"You're sure, Commander?" Onimusha asks, his eyes locked to the screen infront of him. He'd just been given the most disturbing order of his entire life. "They are..."

"Yes, the two are. Dispose of them as soon as you get the chance." the Commander nods, his voice stern and a bit rough from his many years of military service.

"What about the third?" This caused him to pause, and the Commander noted that Onimusha tried to steady himself for a shock he expected.

"The third is an asset. Let the third one live." a deep sigh of relief comes from the ship-board man as the news is given. "And Onimusha."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Report to the Eastern Base after the job is finished. You'll be recieving a promotion for this."

"Onimusha out." severing the link to his Commander without acknowledging his order, Onimusha was trying to hold himself together. Slowly the man turns away from the comm channel, his body wracking with a pain he'd long thought he was over, his right hand twitching. Closing his eyes tightly, the man falls into the chair again and mentally orders his arm to obey him. "Things can go from bad to worse in only moments..." he whispers, finally getting his hand under control. Reopening his eyes he takes a deep breath before pushing himself to his feet to deliver the news to his companions.

* * *

The dining area of the ship was an elegant place, in much better condition than the rest of the ship for some reason. Meg was seated between Onimusha and Silver, staring down at their food. Chicken wings. The four of them were seated around a square table, the large pile of wings in the center with a rotating circle of dipping sauces around the platter of wings. Onimusha reaches up with one of his already bitten into wings and dips it into a thing of ranch, causing Meg to look at the other two to see if they even knew he was doing that.

"Man, that's nasty." she says softly, drawing Justice's finally un-covered look from over the platter of wings. Her eyes were, and now Meg could see why she wore the fabric over her eyes, pools of absolute black, not even veins or a pupil visible. It seemed only Silver was the only one with normal eyes, if you could call silver irises normal. Silver grins and grabs a handful of the wings and drops them onto Meg's plate.

"Eat. We're all family here." he says, drawing a nod from Justice, who'd looked back down to the ring of sauces and spins it, causing Onimusha's target of ranch to move infront of Meg, and his wing dips into some gravy. He didn't even notice it until the wing was already in his mouth. Justice smirks at Onimusha's glare and dips her own into the 'onion ring sauce' that none of the three were able to name correctly.

"Your fault for not paying attention, Onimusha." Justice brings the wing to her mouth, and the apparent leader of the trio tosses his gravy-wing onto the girl's plate.

"You eat it. And you." Onimusha turns to Meg. "Eat. We can't have you dying of hunger when we haven't even begun the job."

"Huh? Job? What do you mean?" Meg asks, her hand halfway to her plate.

"Is that what the Commander wanted with you?" Silver doesn't even look at the others as he spins the rotating ring so he'd have access to his gravy. "What're we going to do this time?"

"Revolution and Blade are alive." he says simply. Justice drops the gravy-covered wing and turns her neck to stare at him.

"Revolution?" Meg was lost here. She'd heard about Blade, but Revolution? Nodding, Onimusha begins to explain.

"Blade, Ion, and Revolution were... _are_... a part of ONE East's HAS teams. It seems the trade of them and us is still supposed to go through. Ion is the only one that's dead from their team, it seems, and they need a new heavy. I think that's why we were told to get Meg here." he had to be hiding something. Most people would be at least a little excited that their allies are alive, yet Onimusha seemed a bit grim to Meg. She knew something was up, but wasn't able to voice her suspicion before Justice cut in.

"And ONE wants to bring Meg into the HAS teams on a pair of people that don't even know her. She's not a Heavy. I'd say she's more of a Speed." the black-eyed woman says, turning back to her food. Meg again opened her mouth, but Onimusha turns towards her and shakes his head.

"Eat. That's an order." of all the times for his arm to pick to act up, this was one of the worst times because he had a handful of wings. The limb spasms, his elbow jerking towards Meg and the food is sent flying onto the floor of the room. "Silver, I need you to help with this." Onimusha orders the man, who rises up and takes a swig of his water before following after the leader, leaving Meg and Justice alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Meg asks, but the other wouldn't answer. She only spoke one phrase, and it was completely unexpected. The ring of sauces was spun around, a dark blue container with picante sauce in it stopped infront of the girl.

"Dare ya to eat it with salsa." and that was the first time Meg'd seen an honest smile of friendship from any of the three.

* * *

A fortnight passes, Onimusha's attitude only worsening as they drew closer to Central America. 'At least one thing comes out of this.' Meg says to herself silently. 'They don't seem as proper anymore since they've discarded the suits.' and it was true. Sure, Justice took on a more solomn look with a dark veil over her eyes and the robe covering her body. Meg couldn't understand why she wore black. Silver was enjoying himself, at least. The man had taken on more of a tourist look, even going so far as to have a camera hanging around his neck as well as the usual tourist stereo-typical hawaiian shirt and shorts, sunglasses, and hat. Looking around Meg couldn't find Onimusha, and hadn't seen him since that morning. As they drew closer to the Panama Canal, that was when Onimusha finally appeared. His dress was much differant than Meg'd expected. She wasn't thinking he'd go as a military man, much less was she expecting what he told her, nor what he threw her way. 

"Our guise is an American Army and Air Force couple on leave, and this ship is a recent home outting purchase." he explains as Meg unrolls the airforce uniform. "I am Colonel John Black, and you are Staff Sergeant Maria Black." he says, the Canal finally coming into view. "Those two are your brother and his fiance, Maxwell and Sarah Willard." she nods, understanding, but not liking the arrangements too much. Sure, she could act, but an Air Force Staff Sergeant? Meg doubted she could pull that off. "We're meeting our contacts for Revolution and Blade tomorrow evening as old friends for dinner. If things go well, Revolution or Blade will be there themselves." This draws nods from the other two. Meg moves over to Onimusha and pulls him to the side.

"How long do we have to pretend to be married to eachother? And... we don't have to do anything, do we?" she was very concerned about this.

"Don't worry. I doubt that we'll need any of those things for it. If we need to, we only have to act it. Nothing beyond a kiss, and that's only if we must." this draws an alarmed look from Meg. "Don't worry. It shouldn't come to that. We can drop the act as soon as we meet the contacts."

* * *

OC intros: 

Commander: The leader of ONE West.

Revolution: A high-ranking warrior of ONE. He is Ion and Blade's partner.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Burst Angel is the exclusive property of Gonzo and this fanfic is not ment to take any claim of the series from the production company. I claim only this fanfic and the characters listed at the end of each chapter.

The Truth

Shots were being fired all around them. Meg peeks her head out of the building, then quickly ducks back into it as several bullets find their way into the wall.

"Damnit all! We were setup!" she yells, looking over her shoulder at Silver. The man had not said a word, and had barely moved since they'd gotten into the building. Separated, she was alone with the man, and for all she knew Onimusha and Justice were dead. Closing her eyes, Meg leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths. A loud shot is fired from... infront of her? Snapping her eyes open she focuses on someone in the shadows infront of her. "Who are you?" she demands. Slowly from the shadows the man steps forward. "Onimusha..." sighing she leans back. "We're dead, you know that?"

"No. Only the traitors are dead." he says coldly, dropping a bloodstained bag onto the floor.

"W-what do you mean?" Meg leans forward, pushing the bag to the side, looking at the contents of it.

* * *

This entire mess started when they followed Revolution and Blade from their meeting place into the jungle around Panama Canal. From the start of the evening Meg knew something was up. It had been the both of them that'd met her and Onimusha's HAS team at the restaraunt. Onimusha had given her one of his fifty calibur guns as well as three extra magazines, 'just in case'.

That was nothing, Meg hadn't given it too much thought beyond a slight note of having the stronger weapon. It wasn't when they entered the small three-building that Meg thought something was wrong. Unfortunately, it was right before it happened that Meg knew. Silver had grabbed her, pulled her away from the building and into the surrounding jungle. Shots had been fired, she heard Justice scream as well as yells come from all around them. Looking at Meg, Silver puts a finger to his lips and she nods. Slowly he moves with her back towards the buildings.

* * *

The cover on the bag falls to the side, and Meg stares into Justice's cold, dead eyes. She would've screamed but Onimusha was right there by her side, his hand over her mouth and the weapon he'd kept was raised, firing. Meg could hear the bodies of several men drop before he finally released her. Looking scared, she slowly turns her neck to look at the bloodied bag that contained Justice's head.

"You have a problem?" Onimusha's voice was cold still, unfeeling. And those damned sunglasses!

"You... did you..."

"They are traitors. All four of them." he doesn't look at Meg, instead he moves to the first building they had been in. He returned minutes later, Justice's sword in his hand, the severed heads of Revolution and Blade in the other. "Or..."

"Or what?" Meg looks away, her eyes tearing, trying to avoid looking at the heads. Two soggy drops are all that Meg hears, then the shuffling of Onimusha's feet towards what she could only assume was Silver. Cringing she tries to block out the sickening sound of metal parting human flesh. "Do you have to do that here?"

"Yes. The only concern you should have is of your safety."

"Huh?" she turns to face him. The man's hands were bloodstained, the scimitar driven into the ground.

"How often are you ordered to kill your own flesh and blood? I assume Justice gave you the 'two sides of the same coin' speech."

"Silver called it that too..."

"ONE and ZERO. I also assume that Justice tried to shake off the Genocide Demons as well." chuckling, Onimusha sinks to the floor beside Meg. "Of course, she doesn't know the half of it."

"What... what are you meaning, Onimusha?"

"You'll see, once you're as deeply entrenched in ONE as I am." and now was where Onimusha lost it, he began laughing like a madman. You know all those movies where the villian has his maniacal laugh? Onimusha was having one of those moments right now. "Of course, I can't have my new partner running away on me, can I?" a small 'twang' is heard, and Meg slumps over, passed out from a sleeping-poison dart.

* * *

The overhead lights were painfully bright. Meg lifts her arm to block the light, and finally notices the machines she was hooked up to.

"Ahh, good. You're awake finally." comes Onimusha's voice from off to the right. Slowly Meg turns her head to watch him, and was in for yet another surprise. The man's entire right arm was stripped of it's skin, and in the place of muscle and bone was a complex array of machinery.

"Your arm..." she says softly, then cries out as a wave of pain overtakes her body.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, Miss." a doctor comes from around Onimusha and checks some of the machines that Meg was on.

"Blaze, take it easy. She's been out for about a week. Let her talk some. She's the right to know what's happened."

"What... what has happened?" Meg lays back, not letting her eyes move from Onimusha and his mechanical arm.

"First, I'll tell you about this thing." the odd-eyed man says, rotating his wrist to a near-impossible position and waggles his fingers. "I was... born with it shorter than my left. I was a bit of an oddity in my family. About seven years ago, I was injured horribly, my arm became useless. ONE, as resourceful as they were, amputated the flesh and muscle, then grafted the metal into the bone. Everything from elbow down is cybernetic, and the onlything left in my upper arm that's mine is the bone." he explains, turning to look at Blaze, who'd gone from the machines to a door. "Blaze, don't tell me that you guys really did get that girl."

"Huh? What girl?" Meg tears her eyes away from Onimusha's arm and looks at the doctor. Opening the door, a young woman is shown in, moving her to the light Meg's eyes widen. "Yoko?" she nearly shouts. The blue-haired girl looks up, but cannot see because she's been blindfolded, and she was also in a straight jacket.

"Good, you do know her. Saves the trouble of introducing you to her." Blaze undoes the straps on the straightjacket and lets Yoko's arms drop down to her sides. "However, Onimusha needs an introduction to his new partner."

"Partner?" Yoko turns her head towards the source of Onimusha's voice, jerking the blindfold tighter around her eyes and out of Blaze's grasp.

"Let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Meg protests, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"M-meg? Is that you?" Yoko turns back to the other's voice, reaching a hand up to try and remove the blindfold.

"Leave it on. Send her back, Blaze." Onimusha sighs, laying down.

"I cannot do that, Onimusha. She was a victim of ZERO. She's the fortunate one. ZERO got to all the others before we did." Blaze unties Yoko's blindfold, then steps over to Meg and begins unhooking her from the machines.

"Damn this hellhole." he whispers, pushing up to his feet and moves over to Yoko. "You'll be fine, kid. Meg and I'll protect you."

"No! I refuse to do anything that might harm Yoko!" Meg pushes up and shoves away Blaze.

"We really have no choice, Meg." Onimusha steers Yoko towards the other girl, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "As long as we've got Trio, then we'll be just fine."

"Trio's not ready yet, though. You've got another week before it becomes operational. And just how exactly does the damn thing work?" Blaze demands, looking at him. "Forget it. It'll be ready in a week. After that, you'll get no more help from me. This's my last job for East."

"You're moving to West too, huh? Guess it can't be helped, what with Ang-..." he falls silent, turning his eyes towards Meg.

"Yeah, you've got it. She's here... again. How long ago was it the first time? Two, three years?" Blaze nods, watching Meg as well.

"No. Shorter than that. But, Blaze, if you're done here, I don't wanna leak anything more than we must. So get going as soon as we're done here." nodding, and as if taking it as an order, he turns and leaves.

"Umm... hey, you two..." Yoko says softly, tugging on Onimusha's metal hand. "I need some clothes."

* * *

OC intro:

Blaze: A doctor of ONE East. He knows much more than he lets the superiors of ONE East know. He was the one that found an odd person nearby.

yes, yes, i know, not much on chapters, but i'll do my best on later ones. hopefully i can get longer scenes too.

ahh, and another thing, i'm sending out notices to my reviewers when i update, so it benefits you if you review me!


End file.
